Concentration is Highly Overrated
by Azu Luna
Summary: Hermione hasn’t been able to focus on her studies lately! Of course, her feelings for a certain redhead aren’t exactly helping her concentrate.
1. Sparrows Have Freckles?

Disclaimer: Come on now, people! If I owned Harry Potter, not only would Ron and Hermione be an official couple by now, but I and several of my friends would all be characters in the last two books...DAMN, that would be _sweet_...ahem, but since I don't, all I got is this story. Enjoy! Reviews make me happy!  
  
Summary: Hermione hasn't been able to focus on her studies lately! Of course, her secretly harbored feelings for a certain freckle-faced redhead aren't exactly helping her concentrate. Cute humorous fluff for all my fellow R/H shippers. I know you're out there!  
  
Rated R for language, crude humor, some drug references, and SEVERE naughtiness in the prefect bathroom...heh heh ;)  
  
Concentration is Highly Overrated  


Chapter One: Sparrows Have Freckles?  
  
"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!"  
  
These would be the choice words one would hear if one happened to be in the 6th year Gryffindor girls' dormitory on a certain Friday evening at 6:30 p.m. By this time, Hermione Granger was thoroughly fed up with herself. Having tried (quite unsuccessfully) to complete her Potions essay for the past two and a half hours, she finally laid her quill aside in defeat.  
  
"I still have a foot to go, and I've been driving myself simply batty trying to think of semi-intelligent things to write! Merlin, why can't I concentrate?!" she muttered to no one in particular.  
  
Sighing deeply, she placed a hand on her forehead and sat back in her chair to think. What on earth could possibly be so distracting that she, Hermione Granger, top of her class in every subject AND school prefect, couldn't seem to give sufficient attention to her work?  
  
After ten minutes of pondering the source of her problems, Hermione had nothing.

"Ah, screw this, I'm taking a break. Maybe if I go downstairs with my book and have a nice sit by the fire for a while, I can clear my head..." she thought aloud.  
  
Slowly walking down the stairs, she paused for a brief moment to watch two sparrows on a tree branch just outside the window. The small brown one chirped merrily and fluttered around as the other, who was a bit larger and more reddish, chased after her. Hermione couldn't stop a small smile from breaking out on her face when the brown sparrow finally landed on the branch and soon nestled herself under the reddish one's wing.  
  
Hermione's gaze fixed subconsciously on the reddish sparrow as her thoughts drifted. _He seems so very protective of the brown one...so loving...so freckled...wait a minute—freckled?!?! GAH! What the hell is wrong with me?! A perfectly ordinary thing like two sparrows on a branch, and I start going on about freckles...and fiery red hair...and ocean blue eyes...and toned muscles from playing Quidditch...and a big—OK! STOP! Bad Hermione! No more naughty thoughts!_  
  
Snapping herself out of her sparrow-watching/sexual fantasy moment, the young witch rushed down the rest of the dormitory stairs, almost causing her to drop her Potions book along the way. The plush couch looked only too comfortable, and she plopped down gratefully. With a cry of "Incendio!" and a casual flick of her wand, the common room was bathed in a warm, inviting glow. The bright red-orange flames (which were also NOT helping her concentration, since they reminded her of someone's hair) crackled cheerfully in the fireplace while Hermione desperately tried to remember facts about snake venom and dried rosemary leaves.  
  
"When brewed together, these ingredients, combined with two fresh rat spleens and a single unicorn hair, can be used to create a Healing Potion commonly used by wizards who work with (and are often injured by) dangerous magical creatures..." she read aloud. _Hmmm, maybe I should whip up a batch of this stuff for Hagrid...goodness knows he could probably use it..._  
  
Forty-five minutes of this would be enough to make anyone sleepy, let alone someone who had previously been working on it for over three hours. The crackling of the fire was quickly making Hermione very drowsy indeed. _Okay, Hermione. Ten minute nap, then it's back to work..._ the sensible voice in her head told her. She stifled a yawn and stretched out languidly on the couch, book still open in her lap.  
  
_I have to get my concentration back...must get rid of these naughty thoughts...concentrate...freckles..._ was her last waking deliberation. Little did she know that fifteen minutes later, the very source of her problem would come strolling into the common room to find her fast asleep...mumbling something about freckles, sparrows, and (you guessed it) concentrating.

  
  
All righty! Well, that's enough for tonight. If you haven't figured out who the "source" of Hermione's concentration issues are by now...I feel sorry for you. Did you notice how many friggin' times she either said or thought the word "concentrate"?! Geez! Anyway, quick shout-out to my good friend/roomie Tygrressatheart. Love, peace, and chicken grease! lol. **Did I mention that I love reviews?!?!** ;)


	2. Temporary Disappointment

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, people! (_hugs all of her fabulous reviewers_) Huzzah! Now I can stop all the horrible threats! Okay, I know, it's been over six weeks since I started this, but that's okay! Second chapter's up and ready to be reviewed! Here's hoping that the third chapter won't take another six weeks to get up...(_shudders to think about what could happen to her if it did_)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I owned it. In my dreams, I actually DO own it and I am able to manipulate the relationships and development of all the characters (muhahahaha!). Unfortunately for me, this is not my dream and the whole friggin' shebang belongs to J. K. Rowling. (_storms off muttering something about lucky rich British authors who've made a valuable contribution to the literary universe_)

**_Author's Note: This chapter (and probably most of the following ones) contains SLASH. That means male/male relations. Harry/Draco references to be specific. If you do not like to read slash or if you find it offensive in any way, please click the back button conveniently located near the top of your computer screen. You have been warned. All flames will be disregarded. Thank you and have a nice day! _**

**Dedication:** You know the drill by now, this is dedicated to all my faithful readers and reviewers, and of course, my beta/roommate/friend, the always-rockin' **Tygrressatheart**. After you're done reviewing this, you should definitely go check out her Harry Potter and Dragon Ball Z stories. They're spicy HOTT!

Concentration is Highly Overrated

**Chapter Two: **Temporary Disappointment

((ABOUT THREE HOURS EARLIER))

If one were to ask Ron Weasley what his favorite day of the week was, his response would most likely be a very enthusiastic "Friday!". The reasoning behind such an answer is that every Friday afternoon after classes are done for the day, Ron and Harry, along with several other Gryffindor students, would always spend the rest of the afternoon playing Quidditch out on the field until dinnertime.

What was most appealing to Ron though wasn't the Quidditch (although that was quite enjoyable, playing with his friends and having a good time and what not), it was who always sat in the stands doing her homework while watching them play every Friday.

Ever since their sixth year started, Hermione had been coming out to watch her friends play Quidditch every Friday, which made the game all the more thrilling from Ron's point of view.

Once or twice (or a few dozen times, according to what Harry blatantly pointed out to him) during every game, Ron's gaze would drift over to the stands where the brunette girl sat alternately reading and observing the game action.

Every so often, she would meet his eyes, smile, and secretly wave. Ron always hoped that this particular gesture was reserved for him and no one else, but either way, his face would light up like a Christmas tree whenever she did it.

Grinning like a madman, he would then shift his focus back to the game. He was once nearly knocked off his broom by a fast-flying Bludger because he stared at Hermione for too long and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Then again, a warm smile and a wave from the lovely Hermione Granger was well worth getting struck by a hundred Bludgers in Ron's opinion. But unfortunately for the youngest Weasley brother, this particular Friday afternoon was an unwelcome exception.

"For Merlin's sake, where has Hermione gotten to? She never misses a Friday match!" Ron cried, searching around the stadium for a shock of bushy brown hair somewhere in the stands.

Harry sighed inwardly at his best friend's thick-headedness. "Mate, for the fifth time, she said she had to work on Snape's Potions essay, so she may or may not be coming this time. It's due on Tuesday, you know."

"I know that, Harry, but why can't she work on it out here like she always does?"

"Well, she _did_ say that she wanted some peace and quiet for a change, and it's not like we're exactly church mice when we're flying about and carrying on with our Quidditch matches."

"Yes, but—"

"No buts," Harry said with a tone of finality. "For now, just let her finish her work, and then maybe she'll come out and watch us play. In the meantime, let's get a game going already! It's almost 4:30, classes ended over an hour ago, and I'm positively itching to ride my broom."

Ron snorted. "More like you're itching to ride _Draco's _broom later on tonight, I'll wager."

Harry blushed at Ron's words and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Yes, well, that's always a possibility..."

"Wait a tick, you're serious?! Ewww! Harry, honestly! I was just kidding! That's just...ewww!" Ron grimaced at the wave of unpleasantly erotic mental images starring Harry and the Slytherin Prince of Darkness now flashing in his brain.

"Heh, well you brought it up. Not my fault if you can't handle a bit of hot guy-on-guy action every now and again." Harry said with a smirk, knowing Ron would once again grimace and ignore the fact that Harry was gay and currently seeing Draco Malfoy, their former worst enemy second only to the Dark Lord himself.

Ron predictably made another face. "Harry, I know I said that I would support you whole-heartedly as your best friend when it came to your sexuality, but _must _you describe your relationship with Malfoy as 'hot guy-on-guy action'?"

Harry pretended to think hard for a moment. "Hmmm...yes. Yes, I believe I do."

Ron rolled his eyes before sighing heavily and glancing around the stadium one last time, then picked up his broom from where it lay on the ground. "I guess she won't be coming for a while, if at all. Snape wants five whole feet for that bloody essay."

"Aw, cheer up, mate! Even if she doesn't come, you'll still see her at dinner," offered Harry, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess...it's just..." Ron's ears went pink before continuing, "...I don't know, I just seem to focus better when Hermione's here. It's like the fact that she's right there in the stands watching me—er, I mean, _us_...heh heh...um, it gives me an extra boost of confidence, y'know?"

Harry smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, Ron, I know. Come on, let's get going! Everybody's waiting for us out on the field."

"I just hope I can concentrate," Ron said with another sigh.

"Concentration is highly overrated..." Harry muttered before dragging the redhead out into the middle of the pitch to join the rest of their fellow Gryffindors. Hopefully, Harry thought, a few rounds of Quidditch would get Ron's mind off of Hermione's absence, at least for a while.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Much to Harry's relief, Quidditch seemed to be just the thing Ron needed to get out of his mood. Two rounds in, and he was laughing and whooping with the rest of their friends. Harry couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face when Ron skillfully blocked yet another attempt by Seamus to get the Quaffle through the goal.

_Just as I thought...a few games of Quidditch and he's back to normal. Good old predictable Ron..._ Harry thought to himself before averting his attention back to the golden Snitch. He never noticed the look of disappointment that gathered on Ron's freckled face every time his eyes wandered over to Hermione's usual spot in the stands.

Three or four rounds later, the dinner bell rang and the tired but happy Gryffindors lowered themselves back onto the ground and packed away the Quidditch equipment. Neville offered to take the supplies back up to Madam Hooch's office, and the rest of the group headed toward the Great Hall.

Seamus and Dean led the way, talking about the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade, while Ginny and Colin Creevey (who had agreed to stop taking pictures of Harry if they let him play Quidditch with them) walked behind them discussing a homework assignment Professor McGonagall had given their class for the weekend.

Ron and Harry brought up the rear, whispering so the others wouldn't listen. The only reason the boys whispered, of course, was because they were talking about Hermione, and poor Ron _really _wasn't up for Seamus and Dean's teasing right now.

"You think she'll be at dinner, Harry?"

Harry considered shouting something like 'How many times do I have to tell you that I DON'T KNOW, you insufferable prat!!!', but seeing the look of desperation in Ron's ocean blue eyes, he found that he couldn't. "I'm not sure, Ron. Hopefully she'll stop working long enough to at least get something to eat..."

"Yeah, hopefully..."

"Why are you so worried if Hermione's going to be at dinner or not, anyway? I mean, it's not like you _love _her or anything, right?" Harry said, a wicked smile twisting his features.

Ron went scarlet and opened his mouth to deny his painfully obvious feelings, but looked more closely at Harry first. Sure enough, there was a mischievously knowing glint in those vivid emerald eyes, which made Ron narrow his own eyes at his best friend. "You're not helping, y'know!"

Harry laughed. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, come off it, mate! I know you love her! Hell, the whole bloody _school _knows you love her! Why don't you just admit it and save all of Gryffindor House a lot of grief with the constant sexual tension between you two?"

Ron shot an icy death glare at the raven-haired boy (which, of course, had no effect whatsoever), before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and looking away. "I can't! What if she says she doesn't like me back or that she 'just wants to be friends'? Our relationship would change forever and I couldn't bear that, Harry. I just couldn't..."

Harry sighed and patted the redhead's shoulder comfortingly. "But it has to kill you to even look at Hermione and wonder every single time if there could be more between you and her."

_Bloody hell, he knows how to hit the nail on the head... _Ron thought, audibly groaning. "Yeah, you pretty much got it in one there, Harry."

"Well, that's why life is all about taking chances, mate. You'll never know what she's thinking unless you tell her how you really feel about her."

"But isn't there another way I could—"

"_Tell her how you feel, you stubborn git!_"

"Blimey! No need to get your knickers in a twist!" Ron said, eyebrows raised at Harry's sudden outburst.

Harry sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ron, it's just that you two have been going back and forth since practically first year! Everyone is tired of this whole 'I love you but I can't tell you because half the time we're yelling our heads off at each other' thing you guys have going on."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, I know we must drive you bonkers the way we go at it sometimes."

"You have no _idea_, mate. Oh, and Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"My knickers were already in a twist last night with Draco..."

"AUGH!!! HARRY!!! My virgin ears!" yelled Ron, racing the rest of the way toward the Great Hall, Harry hot on his heels.

While Ron tried to mentally block out all sound so he couldn't hear his best friend continue reminiscing about his naughty exploits with said blond Adonis, Harry just laughed and sped after him. Neither of them stopped running until they had reached the Great Hall. Ron took his hands away from his ears, gave Harry another ineffectual death glare, and strolled over to the Gryffindor table, hoping to see the beautiful bushy-haired object of his affections.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Awww, poor Ron! He can't concentrate either! Slight cliffy...eh, not really. Oh well, this just seemed like a good place to stop, plus it's longer than the first chapter, so yay for that, right?? Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. Anyway, much love and thanks to all my readers...I didn't know I was so popular! (_sniffles, then hugs everyone again_) Now make an authoress happy and **_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_ **

More reviews means it's more likely that I'll see that people really like this story and I'll get my ass in gear and post the next chapter ASAP! ;)

And now for some quick shout-outs to all my faithful readers out there:

**Tygrressatheart: **LMAO! Are we having some concentration issues there, Lee? Lol, I'd have trouble focusing too if Orlando Bloom or Tom Felton were around...hot English guys...what was I saying? (_sighs dreamily_)

**Hydrangea777: **Thanks for the formatting advice. I think this chapter will be better suited for reading. Oh, and about Hermione cursing...yeah...I think I may have written her slightly OOC, but that's okay. I guess she just gets SUPER pissed when she can't concentrate. Thanks for the review!

**Asia Cwiakala: **Thanks! LOL! I think you may be onto something there...(_wink wink_)

**Rongrl1990: **LOL, I think we all like a little dirty from time to time, eh? It may take a bit more time, but don't worry. This story will definitely satisfy.

**messyTeeN: **Thanks! I thought the whole "sparrow thing" might be kinda cool, so I went for it.

**orli-enthusiast: **Heh heh, Hermione's naughty thoughts are pretty interesting, huh? I'm most likely gonna keep her cursing to a minimum though, cause it is kinda OOC and she doesn't really do that, but I'm not saying that she isn't going to curse at all...gotta have a little something to spice it up...(_grins_)

**clauss: **Don't worry, it's not a one-shot. It just took me some time to get this second chapter up, that's all.

**ScarletAngel68: **Ah, yes, Ron/Hermione is indeed wonderful...thanks for the review!

**Dana-Black: **I'm updating already! Sheesh! LOL, thanks for the review.

**Hermione-babE: **It's okay, you don't have to beg! The second chapter is here for your reading and reviewing enjoyment!

**RonHemie: **Yes! Long live Ron/Hermione! Your story is so cute too! Thanks for the review and the Chapter 4 dedication. (_hugs_)

**The B.A.T.: **LOL! It's Yusef the Bat! What up? Thanks for the incredibly thoughtful review, and here's hoping none of my stories ever end up in Badficland, lol. I will definitely check out your Naruto stories the minute I get a chance. See you at school!

**StarWolf the Insane: **Oh my gosh, it's _THE_ StarWolf! I'm not worthy! Thank you SO much for reviewing...your stories are pure literary art. I love them all so much. It's a real honor to have you as a reviewer of mine, and I appreciate any and all constructive criticism from a fabulous author such as yourself. Thanks again!

**Miss Hogwarts, blabla, merlinsmagic, phoenixphantasm, tomcattabby, flying-piggy-123, adc2153, Nicole, Az, TeAroha, LittleHikari542, SxG39luver, Phoenixfire75, rubic-cube, Carcilwen Thorned Rose: **Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad that I could make you happy with my story. Don't forget to review this chapter and I'll get the next one up as soon as I can.

If I forgot anyone, I'm REALLY sorry. It was completely unintentional. In fact, if I forgot you, let me know in a review and I will personally see to it that you get an individual shout-out in the third chapter.


	3. Beware The Doppelgangers

Ah, such wonderful reviews (and death threats lol)…so here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy! Yes, I know, it's about damn time…what more do you people want?!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Harry Potter because then I could make Ron and Hermione finally admit their feelings (and shag each other mercilessly), I could make Harry and Draco become friends (or _more_…heh heh), and I could make Blaise Zabini more than just a background character. I wonder if he's as sexy as his name makes him out to be…

**_Author's Note: In case you didn't read the previous Author's Notes, this story contains references to SLASH. That means male/male relations (Harry/Draco to be specific). If you do not like to read slash or if you find it offensive in any way, please click the back button conveniently located near the top of your computer screen. You have been warned. All flames will be disregarded and/or used to toast marshmallows. Thank you and have a nice day! _**

**Dedication:** Thank you's and hugs to all my faithful reviewers, and of course, MUCH propification goes out to my roomie/beta/potnah-in-crizime (lol) **Tygrressatheart**. Check out her stories after you're done here. They taste like a #1 jam!

Concentration is Highly Overrated

**Chapter Three: **Beware the Doppelgangers

After Harry finally quit singing Draco's sexual praises (much to Ron's relief), and the two boys had made their way into the Great Hall and over to their usual table, poor Ron was quite distraught to find that Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Harry noticed the gloomy look on his best mate's face and decided to try his hand at cheering him up.

"Ah well, you know what they say, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder', right?" said Harry in his very best consolation voice.

"That's a load of bullshite, and whoever came up with that should take a long walk off the short edge of the North Tower," grumbled Ron, stabbing at his dinner with his fork.

Harry chose to ignore the comment and instead raised a perplexed eyebrow at the redhead's moody behavior. "Er…Ron? What did that chicken pot pie ever do to you?"

Ron sighed and laid his assault weapon down before propping his elbow on the table and resting his head on the palm of his hand. "I have decided that I don't belong in Gryffindor because I'm officially the biggest coward in the entire school."

Harry rolled his eyes and assembled what he hoped was a comforting smile on his face. "No, you're not."

"Really?"

"Nah. Biggest coward in the entire _country_ would be a bit more accurate."

"Harry!"

"Just kidding."

Ron snorted. "Some best mate _you _are!"

"Oh, come on, Ron! This is the last time I'm going through this with you. Just go tell Hermione that you fancy her. Trust me, you probably won't be disappointed," said Harry firmly. _More like there's no bloody way in hell he'd be disappointed since Hermione's just as nutters for him as he is for her…_he thought, a sly grin creeping across his face.

Harry knew it to be fact that Hermione reciprocated Ron's feelings since she had admitted it to Harry in secret on more than one occasion, but like Ron, she was far too stubborn to confess. The black-haired boy also knew that it wouldn't be right to just drag the two of them into the common room and scream their respective secrets out for all to hear, although some days (especially when they were having a particularly bad row) he felt like doing exactly that. Unfortunately, the chances of Harry seeing the light of day again would be quite slim once Ron got through with him.

"You sure?" asked Ron, doubt evident in his blue eyes.

"You'll be _fine_, and that's all I'm going to say," Harry promised, giving Ron a pointed look before turning back to his unfinished potato. Being the adorable but oblivious guy that Ron was, he didn't quite catch the meaning of Harry's words. Instead he sat in silence, picking at his battered and abused pot pie and wondering where in creation Hermione had gone to. _Man, I wish she was here right now…just sitting there with that perfect smile…those big brown eyes…soft lips…full breasts—AGH! You wanker! Don't think about her in **that **way! Merlin, I'm such a randy bastard…_

Ron shook his head quickly to clear it of all further inappropriate thoughts before standing up and running a hand through his fiery hair. "I'm gonna head out. See you back in the common room?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," said Harry, just before Draco Malfoy caught his eye over at the Slytherin table. An impish smirk twisted Harry's lips as the blond mouthed something that looked suspiciously like 'Room of Requirement'.

Ron scrunched up his nose. "Or not..."

He gave each boy a look that was halfway between disapproval and amusement before leaving them to their own naughty devices. "Bloody sex pots, the both of them," the redhead muttered as he walked out of the Great Hall, thinking about a certain brown-eyed beauty all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

At the same time that Ron was fretting in the Great Hall (with Harry trying _ever_ so hard to cheer him up), Hermione was slowly dozing off in the common room despite the voice in her head that was nagging her to resume concentrating on that hideous Potions essay. It also warned her to stop concentrating on Ron, who had been the ongoing subject of her wandering thoughts lately, but of course, no one listens to the _responsible _voices in their heads, right? For once, Hermione was no exception, so she allowed the quiet roar of the fire to lull her into a dreamy slumber.

Ron had been so absorbed in his thoughts that it took him a minute to realize he was standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. He also realized that she had been asking him repeatedly for the password.

"Password?" she said, a bit harsher than usual.

"Oh, sorry…_sciurus malevola_."

The Fat Lady sighed with relief. "Well, it's about time!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Ron said with a frown.

The Fat Lady rolled her painted eyes and revealed the hidden portrait hole, through which Ron climbed and made his way into the Gryffindor common room. He looked around the area, surprised to find it mostly empty. _Where is everybody? The only ones here besides me are those two first-years playing chess and Hermione sleeping on the couch over by—HERMIONE?!?! Bloody hell, she's been in the common room this whole time?! _

Ron's eyes widened at the sight of her and he suddenly found it rather difficult to swallow. _Okay, Weasley, this is your big chance…tell her how you feel. Worst that could happen is she doesn't feel the same way and our friendship is ruined forever—NO! Stop thinking like that, I can do this! Better get rid of those two little blokes first though…an audience is the last thing I need right now. _With that thought, the redhead casually strolled over to where the first-year boys sat and put on a winning smile.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" said Ron pleasantly.

They looked up and Ron couldn't help noticing how oddly familiar these two boys seemed, but couldn't place where he knew them from. The small boy on his left had untidy black hair, sky blue eyes and glasses. The taller, lanky boy on his right had light auburn hair and emerald green eyes. They both wore confused expressions as they stared up at him.

"Um, aren't you a sixth-year?" the auburn-haired boy said, absentmindedly rubbing at a smudge on his freckled nose.

"Yeah."

"And aren't you a prefect?" asked the raven-haired one, adjusting his glasses.

"Unfortunately."

"Are we in trouble?" they said together.

Ron chuckled heartily. "No, of course not! I just wanted to ask you two a favor. What are your names, anyway?"

"Rick Whitley," answered the auburn-haired boy.

"And I'm Harvey Porter," the boy with glasses replied.

Ron had the weirdest feeling of déjà vu, but shrugged it off. "I'm Ron Weasley."

Rick grinned. "We know."

"So what's the favor?" piped Harvey.

"You see that girl over there?" Ron pointed at Hermione's sleeping form. "Well, I need to talk to her about something important and the common room is the best place to do it, but I can't have you guys here 'cause it's sort of private. Know what I mean?"

Harvey shared a look with his companion before turning back to Ron, all innocence gone from his face. "Yeah, we get it. You want us to leave so you can snog your girlfriend by the fire."

"Ye—wait, what?! No! She's not my _girlfriend_, she's just a friend!" Ron flushed crimson at the possibility of snogging Hermione by the fire. It was actually quite romantic when one thought about it. "I just need to talk to her, that's all."

"Right, and I'm the Minister of Magic." Rick snorted disbelievingly. "Why should we leave? After all, the common room is for everybody."

"Because it's past your bedtime?" said Ron uncertainly.

Harvey checked his watch and smirked. "It's not even 8:00 yet. Try again, Casanova."

Ron furrowed his brow. "I'll make it worth your while?"

"Keep talking," prompted Rick, glancing at Harvey out of the corner of his eye.

"Let's see…" Ron rummaged in the pocket of his jeans for a moment. "Hey look, I've got two Sickles here! And you can have them if you promise to be my special helpers," he said in a rather condescending manner.

They exchanged glances again before Harvey plastered a fake innocent smile on his face. "Oh boy, Rick, look! Two _whole _Sickles!"

"Yeah, Harvey, now we can buy the new Firebolt Deluxe models!" Rick said, voice dripping sarcasm.

Ron shifted his gaze back and forth between the two. "Um…"

They dropped the act almost immediately. "Are you serious? Do we look like naïve kindergartners to you?!" Harvey roared indignantly.

"Special helpers?! Who the fuck do you think you are, _Barney?!_" bellowed Rick, green eyes flashing.

Ron was taken aback by the boys' sudden change in behavior, but decided to try and appease them before they woke up Hermione. He had heard her mumble something in her sleep over on the couch and didn't want anyone (besides himself) to disturb her.

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Just keep it down, will you?" he pleaded, fishing into his pocket again. "By the way, who's Barney?"

Both boys shuddered. "A demonic being in a purple dinosaur suit, but don't worry about him. The point is, you're going to have to come up with a bit more than two bloody Sickles to get us to leave," responded Harvey, still miffed at Ron's insolence.

"All right, how about four then?"

Rick grinned wickedly at his friend. "Make it five."

"Each, that is…" finished Harvey, without missing a beat.

"_Each?!_" Ron sputtered. "But that's…that's…"

"Extortion? Eh, sort of," Harvey replied nonchalantly.

"Brilliant? Definitely," agreed Rick. "Now hurry up so you can go snog your precious girlfriend."

"For the last time, she is _not_ my…oh, just forget it," Ron sourly handed them the contents of his pockets: ten Sickles, two Chocolate Frogs and a Dungbomb. "Here, you might as well take those too."

"A pleasure doing business with you, mate!" Rick declared, while pocketing his half of the earnings and helping Harvey put away the chess set.

"Yes, indeed. And now, we must be off. Wouldn't want you to keep her waiting, eh?" Harvey said with a cheerful wink. "Oh, and Ron?"

"What now?"

Harvey smirked good-naturedly. "Next time you need a favor, just ask nicely. Despite popular belief, we 'ickle firsties' can be pretty damn clever when necessary, so don't patronize us."

"You'll just end up getting ripped off again, so it's really for your own good," echoed Rick with an identical smirk.

And with that last piece of advice, the two shrewd businessmen disguised as snickering first-years headed for the portrait hole, leaving an open-mouthed and empty-pocketed Ron Weasley in their wake. He just stood there in utter amazement, watching them leave. A slight sigh escaped his throat as he passed his hand over his freckled face and up into his flaming hair. _I can NOT believe I just got swindled by eleven-year-olds! If Harry finds out, I'll never hear the end of it…_

* * *

Whoo-hoo! What's Ron gonna do now that he's finally got Hermione—ahem, I mean the _common room_ (lmao)—all to himself? Heh heh, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? Not to worry, my loyal readers, another chapter WILL be up soon since I still have three weeks left of winter break. Huzzah!

_**Reviews make the authoress get off her lazy ass and update faster!!! THANK YOU!!!**_


	4. An Apple a Day

I know, I know! Bad N.C., very bad girl! Sorry, college and stuff got in the way again. But no worries, it's summer now, so the only thing keeping me busy is my job! For all my readers who are aching for some naughtiness, this fic WILL be getting rather toasty in upcoming chapters (actually starting with this one). You ain't seen nothin' yet, kiddies.

Timeframe (in case anyone was starting to get confused):

4:00 p.m.: _Hermione starts working on the Potions essay in her room._

4:30 p.m.: _Ron, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors start playing Quidditch._

6:00 p.m.: _Dinner bell rings. Ron and Harry head for the Great Hall. Hermione is still in her room hard at work._

6:30 p.m.: _Hermione takes her essay down to the common room. Ron and Harry are still in the Great Hall._

7:15 p.m.: _Hermione falls asleep on the couch. Ron leaves the Great Hall to head back to the common room while Harry and Draco take a ride on the RoR Pleasure Town Express._

7:30 p.m.: _Ron enters the common room, finds Hermione, and gets swindled by two mysteriously familiar-looking first years._

**Disclaimer:** (to the tune of La Cucaracha)

Oh Harry Potter, oh Harry Potter

I bet it's worth a lot of cash…

Oh Harry Potter, oh Harry Potter

But not for my non-owning ass! _Olé!_

**_Author's Note: In case you didn't read the previous Author's Notes, this story contains references to SLASH. That means male/male relations (Harry/Draco to be specific). If you do not like to read slash or if you find it offensive in any way, please click the back button conveniently located near the top of your computer screen. You have been warned. All flames will be disregarded and/or used to toast marshmallows. Thank you and have a nice day! _**

**Dedication:** To my beloved and ever-patient reviewers, my girl **Tygrressatheart **doin' the Buga-shuffle this summer with her Billy-boo, and all my true Ron/Hermione shippers out there.

Concentration is Highly Overrated

**Chapter Four: **An Apple a Day

If Ronald Weasley knew the song "Let's Get It On" by that great late Muggle singer Marvin Gaye, it would most likely be playing in his head as he gazed over at Hermione, who slept peacefully by the fire. Unfortunately for our would-be hero, he'd never heard of the song or even the man who sung it (which sucks for him because Marvin was clearly the MAN of '70s R&B soul). Instead, the pounding silence of the now-empty common room bore down on Ron's tousled red head.

Predictably, a thousand and one thoughts wended their way through his brain as he tried to force himself over near where Hermione lay. _Come ON, Weasley, get your nerve up! You're not in Gryffindor for nothing and who knows when'll be the next time you get an opportunity like this? Just take it slow…and for heaven's sake, try not to pee your pants. Definitely a turn-off. _

He crept quietly over, careful not to make too much noise so as not to disturb her. Not surprisingly, all the air whooshed out of Ron's lungs when he'd finally made his way around the couch to stand in front of her sleeping form.

"Merlin, she's beautiful…" he mused aloud without knowing it.

She shifted slightly at this, muttering something almost inaudible which Ron could just make out to be the word 'freckles'. He quirked an eyebrow at this and concentrated on the threadbare hearth rug. _What is she on about? Freckles…wait, she couldn't be dreaming about ME, could she? _The infamous Weasley blush had already started coloring his cheeks before he could regain control of his emotions. _No, no, that's just stupid. Don't go getting your hopes up, Ron. Plenty of other much more attractive blokes in this ruddy castle with freckles too, y'know. Still, kinda wish she was dreaming about me…_

Ron pulled himself out of his somewhat depressing train of thought by deciding to stare aimlessly at the first thing he saw. Unfortunately (although that's a matter of opinion), his eyes landed on Hermione's lap. It seemed that when she'd moved in her sleep earlier, her formerly-knee-length skirt had scrunched up against the couch to reveal a rather generous portion of her thighs. The tall boy reddened brilliantly at this sight and forced his traitorous eyes to look elsewhere. Being the hormonally-driven 16-year-old male that he was, "elsewhere" ended up being her chest, which only served to further the blood flow to his head. Both of them.

_Okay, just breathe, mate. Breathe…and stop staring! Your second-in-command will be standing at full attention if you don't quit it! Don't look at her hair…soft bushy brown curls you want to run your fingers through. Don't look at her lips…smooth pink lips you want to make red and swollen with kisses. Don't look at her thighs…pale creamy thighs you just wanna grab and then—STOP! Dammit, why couldn't I just be a poof like Harry? _thought Ron frantically. However, he had a nasty little habit of thinking out loud without realizing it, and so every word he'd thought from 'STOP' onward had actually been spoken.

Hermione moaned lightly and started to sit up. Ron's eyes widened at this and he did the first thing that came to mind: plop unceremoniously onto the floor with his back against the couch as if he'd been there for hours instead of ten minutes. The petite girl yawned and rubbed her brown eyes drowsily before opening them. Luckily for her, Ron didn't notice the blush that rose on her cheeks when she saw him (and how high up her skirt had ridden), since he was too busy concentrating on his "I've just been sitting here thinking and _not_ staring at your body" façade.

"Er, hello Ron," said Hermione quietly. _I wonder if he saw up my skirt…er, I mean I hope he DIDN'T! That's what I meant! Yeah…right…_

Ron made a failed attempt at restraining his own blush from deepening as he moved up to sit next to her. "Hi 'Mione. Have a good nap?" _Wish I knew what you were dreaming about…_

"Oh yes, it was quite—hang on, what time is it?"

"Relax, it's only…" Ron checked the Muggle watch Harry had given him for Christmas. "…7:50. Why?"

Hermione pouted unhappily. "I slept for over half an hour! It was only supposed to be a ten-minute nap and then I was to get right back to concentrating on that horrid Potions essay."

"I'm quite sure you'll be able to finish with days to spare as usual. An extra twenty minutes of sleep never hurt anybody," said Ron, chuckling softly.

"Yes, but still, I wanted to—" A low rumbling growl cut her off.

Ron glanced around the common room warily before turning back to the girl next to him. "What the bloody hell was _that_?"

Hermione laughed half-heartedly. "That was my stomach. I missed dinner, remember?" _If he wasn't too busy shoveling food down his throat to notice I wasn't there, that is. _

"Oh yeah, that's right…" said Ron thoughtfully. _Honestly, how could I forget? I only sat there the entire time griping over her absence and driving Harry up the wall with questions. _

"Yes well, I'm obviously hungry now," said Hermione simply, sitting up a bit straighter and drawing out her wand. "_Pomum Exorio._" She swished it twice and a large red apple appeared in her palm.

Ron raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Handy little spell, that is. I could use that whenever I get hungry during Professor Binns' class." _Or for ammo to start a food fight with, whichever comes first…_

"Which is only every day," teased Hermione before taking a bite. Ron was just about to respond with his version of a clever retort when a drop of juice hanging from the corner of Hermione's mouth caught his eye. He became quite aware that the fabric of a certain area of his pants didn't stretch enough for his liking when a small pink tongue darted out from between her lips and licked them clean. She took another bite, still innocently unaware of the effect she was having on Ron's mind, which had just bought its new summer home in the gutter.

Hermione looked over only to see Ron staring back and forth between the apple and her face, his lips parted. Thinking he wanted some (of the _apple_, that is), she swallowed and smiled politely.

"I'm sorry, did you want a bite?" she offered, holding out the other side of the apple to him. _Why wouldn't he just ask instead of gaping at me like that?_

Ron shook his head and gently moved the apple back towards her, allowing his hand to remain on hers perhaps a bit longer than necessary. "No, that's…that's okay 'Mione, I'm fine. Thanks though." _Thank God for robes, that's all I have to say. Or think…whatever._

She smiled again and took another bite. Ron silently cursed whatever fate or being was trying to torture him when another wayward drop of juice fell from the apple to just below her collarbone. What was worse (or better, depending on how one would look at this situation) was that she did not seem to notice, but instead continued munching happily as the droplet slowly wended its way to more intriguing territory.

"Uh, 'Mione? You got a…" he started, voice cracking. He cleared his throat and added some extra-manly baritone to compensate. "Ahem, what I meant was you got a bit right there." He pointed unnecessarily, but from a safe distance so as not to further tempt himself. _Must…not…touch…_

"I can't see it, could you get it for me?" said Hermione casually.

Ron's eyes flew open. "Could I g—huh?" _Did she just ask what I think (and hope) she just asked?_

She raised an eyebrow, grinning, and leaned closer to him. "Could you get it for me please?"

"...okay…" He moved her hair behind her shoulder with one freckled hand and rubbed the spot where the drop had settled none-too-quickly with his thumb. Luckily for Ron (or so he thought), it was still a few inches above what might be considered touching the more-than-friends zone. "There we go."

That same grin stayed on her lips. "Thank you." She hadn't gone back to her original spot either.

"Anytime." _Seriously, ANYTIME at all is fine with me. _He moved a bit closer in a moment of daring.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know your hand is still on my shoulder, right?" _Nice job, Hermione, now he's gonna move it and never touch you again! Stupid girl…_

"Oops, sorry." _Idiot. Just cause you got the drop off doesn't mean she wants your hands all over her!_

"No, that's fine. You can leave it there, I don't mind." _Oh, don't pull away just yet…_

"Oh…okay then." _Wicked…_

It was only when Hermione found herself staring up past Ron's fiery bangs into the depths of his blue eyes did she realize just how close they had gotten. His large hand was still on her shoulder, although now she could feel it starting to inch toward her neck and found that she had no qualms with that at all.

Ron subconsciously licked his lips, an action that immediately caught Hermione's attention and kept it. Her dark eyes lingered on his mouth, which was slightly parted again. This time, however, the apple was nowhere in sight, but they had gotten close enough now to where she could almost feel his warm breath on her lips. There was something in his eyes she had never seen before as he gazed down at her. _Oh my God, he's going to kiss me…Ronald Weasley, my best friend and the boy who has been driving me crazy since our first year, is going to kiss me. _

He leaned down a bit more…

* * *

Hoo-yeah! This is getting interesting, eh? Can't get ahead of myself though, gotta save some for the next chapter! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. I would do a personal shout-out thing like I did a couple chapters back, but it's 3:00 a.m. right now and I gotta get up for work in five hours. So until next time, **_show your true R/H fan colors and review, please! _**


End file.
